Fallen
by XspriteyX
Summary: A bit AU, this one-shot was written for Cas who asked for some Destielness, contains fluff, snow and of course Dean and Castiel


**It's finally finished! Not sure if it's my best work but here's the late Christmas one-shot for Cas as in my buddy haha! So a bit late but it's done before 2012 at least, Merry Christmas pal hope you enjoy it! **

Castiel continued watching the human from his comfy perch on the cloud edge knees tucked up to his chest and held tilted in curiosity. His interest the human, Dean Winchester, had began after one of the most strangely worded prayers any of the garrison had heard before, they were used to the usual _'Please God don't let him die'_, '_I swear to God to be a better person if I gain more money'_, '_I beg you God let her love me'_, _'Forgive me God I didn't mean to.' _and so many other other various things but all leading to the same thing, begging for something they didn't have.

This prayer hadn't been pleading though, oh sure it had asked for something but it came more off as threatening and many of the younger angels had been frightened at the thought of someone daring to go against their father.

Castiel hadn't been nervous at all, in fact he'd drank in every word committing it to memory, a prayer that even now as he watched Dean Winchester drive towards their next hunt with his younger brother Samuel he remembered clearly.

"_Hey God if you're there, _

_you know I'm not the type to send a prayer, _

_but I have to get this message through, _

_if there really is a ya know you, _

_I need some freaking proof of your so called work, _

_because so far you've been nothing but a jerk, _

_a guardian angel would be great, _

_since hunting monsters seems to be our fate, _

_so if you could just leave a clue, _

_I'd be grateful yet surprised if you do, _

_still a piece of proof would be good, _

_if you still want an active hunter as you should, _

_for if you don't drop a line, _

_forever on pie I will dine, _

_for if there's no heaven or hell,_

_then why be healthy please do tell,_

_hopefully you'll hear this in time, _

_you better it was hard to make everything thing rhyme, _

_now instead of laying down to sleep, _

_saving people hunting things a promise I must keep." _

Dean hadn't prayed again since then but Castiel had listened to his thoughts regardless, the man fascinated him that his soul shone so bright and pure despite the hardships he went through and the overwhelming love he had for his younger brother was almost as great as the love from God to his children.

Castiel couldn't tear his eyes away if he wanted to, Dean Winchester enticed him, he knew the man's every fear, ever want, every wish, every love, every desire (Even if he felt uncomfortably empty whenever Dean walked into those dens on iniquity) and every disappointment.

He began spending more and more time perched on the cloud edge missing only choir practices at first, then flying drills, then training, then school time until eventually he spent every moment watching Dean.

Other angels twittered nervously and a few feared he'd fall, which he actually did, one hundred and nineteen times, where he'd lean over that little bit too far and slip off.

Luckily it became a regular occurrence for a flash of amber and gold to intercept the flailing black winged angel and catch him, the elder angels disapproved of the effort keeping Castiel grounded when he obviously wanted to fly away into his own little world whilst the younger ones were relieved their brother had not left them.

Today was one of those days Castiel leaned just that little too far and tumbled off his cloud, none of the other angels worried though as expected a flash later and he was being airlifted back to safety.

Castiel hung his head sheepishly as his rescuer carried him back up, "You know lil bro this makes one hundred and twenty times I've stopped you becoming a angel pancake, am I really going to have to nail you the floor after all?"

Castiel said back "I do not believe you can nail me to a cloud..."

Laughter greeted his ears "Figure of speech bro!"

Castiel made his way to his perch as soon as he was sat down he heard a sigh behind him "Ya know one of these days kiddo I might not be there to catch you."

Castiel turned his head smiling slightly "I don't believe that'll ever happen Gabriel."

The shorter archangel fluffed his six wings up proudly "Of course with these beauties how could I not get there in time!"

His molten eyes twinkled as he smirked, Castiel returned his gaze to Earth used to his elder brother's antics. Gabriel sat beside him offering his some candy which he politely declined, he shrugged "Welp more for me."

He flipped a chocolate button into his mouth following Castiel's line of sight, "I still don't get what this guy has got you picking flowers and writing love letters for."

Castiel opened his mouth about to declare he didn't understand when Gabriel laughed "Never mind. Seriously though why do you watch him so much?"

Castiel said thoughtfully "He's special. He does a lot of good deeds to protect innocent humans yet he never asks for anything in return, he'd do anything for his family yet at times they seem to disregard him altogether yet he's there for them and his soul is the brightest I've ever seen."

Gabriel withheld another sigh at the same answer he'd been given before saddened that Castiel was absolutely besotted with the guy, aloud he said "Well I got an errand to run for Dad be careful whilst I'm gone, wouldn't want ya falling on me."

Castiel replied "I know you would catch me."

Both of them had spoken light-hearted trying to be truthful but deep in their grace they both knew it was a lie, there would be a time Castiel would fall and a time he wouldn't be caught.

With a wink and a snap Gabriel vanished, Castiel almost rolled his eyes at the unnecessary showmanship before returning to watch Dean. It seemed that snow and colourful items had an odd effect on humans as they became merrier and more 'good' during these times. Of course it didn't happen to all humans and Castiel determinedly ignored the bad focusing on the good. Dean and Samuel were unfortunately not joining in the cheer, they were rather upset with one another and Castiel wished Dean would fall asleep so he could appear in his dreams and make the man feel better.

Yes every since Castiel had found out from Gabriel that it was possible to appear in humans dreams he'd taken to doing so as often as possible to talk to Dean eager to learn more about the man. Dean at first had freaked out and tried to 'gank' him, then went through a phase of ignoring Castiel refusing to acknowledge him, then finally just as Castiel was about to give up Dean started talking to him.

Small stuff at first like asking whether he preferred classic rock to pop, then larger stuff like his fall outs with Samuel, Dean was convinced Castiel was a figment his mind created allowing him to vent whilst Castiel was scared to tell him the truth in case Dean closed up on him once more. He'd learned the hard way that trying top convince Dean that God did care and has a plan was one of the things that would instantly set him off into a rage, so he avoided the topic of Heaven altogether focussing on human things instead like 'pop culture' which he was steadily improving at.

Dean was important to Castiel, he was the only one who called him 'Cas' and the only one he let himself in the privacy of his dreams invest in small 'chick flick' moments.

The argument with his younger brother must have been worse than he thought since Dean stormed out of the Motel towards the Impala, boots crunching on the newly fallen snow as he did, and drove miles into the country side before stopping. He got out and stared an the starry night watching the snowflakes fall, his eyes seemed to be staring right at Castiel who felt his grace stop and heat up, was he looking at him? Could it be Dean believed he was more than a dream?

Questions and mind reeling he didn't notice he was tottering dangerously on the edge before it was too late, for the hundredth and twenty first time Castiel fell, only this time there was no one to catch him. Castiel tumbled over and over catching glimpses of white fluff and dark indigo before spinning over again to be aware of the landmass rushing closer. He couldn't get his wings to open enough to catch his decent and the ground kept getting nearer, he was panicking, where was Gabriel?

Gabriel always caught him!

But Gabriel wasn't there and his two black wings fluttered in a frenzy as he tried to even himself out, but the panic had muddled him up too much and he only angled himself to fall faster.

Dean breathed in the cool crisp winter air trying to think of everything and nothing, he was far too awake to sleep and vent to Cas, and the thing with Sam had really just pissed him off. If every Hunter believed a demon when she said she was 'Changed, good and oh so helpful' there'd be a lot less Hunters that's for sure.

So logical thing gank the demon and carry on ones merry way, but nooooooo not Sam.

Lil bitch Ruby says 'Sammy you wouldn't let the big bad Dean hurt would you?' and the gullible giant falls for it and becomes her freaking night in shining armour, geez Dad would be rolling in his grave if he had one.

He leaned against the Impala staring at the sky, a star in particular caught his attention as it was an impossibly sky blue, it reminded him of Cas's eyes and comforted he continued to fixate on that one star.

After a few moments he realised it looked like it was getting closer, that was impossible though unless it was a meteorite in which case goodbye Earth.

He narrowed his eyes and realised it was getting closer, and brighter he stumbled away from the Impala unsure whether the try and get a better look or run like hell. As it was the falling star made his mind for him and came colliding at him at a fast rate, he was able to think _"Well this is it sorry Sammy that I won't be around the kill the demon bitch for you." _

The car sized black blur slammed into his chest with the force of a truck, Dean fought to keep himself breathing even though his ribs were probably bruised, the thing forced him down on his back skidding a twenty metre mini trench in the dirt until stopping. He layed dazed for a moment wondering how the hell he survived that then carefully prodded the black mass on his chest, the black thing twitched and looking closer Dean realised they were hundreds of black feathers. They moved slowly and soon enough startled blue eyes met mint green, Dean barely breathed wondering if he had been knocked out after all and said quietly "Cas?"

Castiel nodded slightly returning in his deep voice "Dean."

His wings stretched out flapping once before settling down again other them like a black feather blanket, Dean could barely feely the cold soggy snow seeping into his clothes or the scrapes in his back aching from the tumble.

All he could focus on was the man from his dreams was real, and apparently a monster... But...Cas couldn't be a monster... He never tried to use anything Dean told him against him, he never expressed any interest in anything but Dean himself (and pop culture but that was another story) and recently he'd always been there when Dean needed him.

Could he really just be a figment that Dean had gone mad enough to finally see or was he...

Actually what was he!

"Cas what are you?..."

Castiel bowed his head as if slightly ashamed and murmured "I am Castiel angel of the lord."

Neither moved, Castiel's wings trembled faintly fearing Deans reaction to the truth, a steady hand was on his wings an instant later. Castiel chanced a glimpse to see Dean gently feeling his wing, "Cas...Can I..."

Understanding he moved the wing closer to Deans palm unable to restrain the purr in his throat as Dean stroked it, the Hunter chuckled "More cat than bird huh?"

Castiel felt his face flush, Dean stopped combing his feathers to cup his chin, the snowflakes hadn't stopped falling and now Castiel was sure it was from his family's tears of his fall. Dean stared at him intently as if examining the depths of his grace, Dean knew Cas on a deep level of a profound bond they shared and in return Cas knew him better then even Sam did.

Even with this understanding though Castiel couldn't predict his next move "Merry Christmas Cas."

Then slowly giving the angel plenty of time to move away he closed the distance and placed his lips on Castiel's. The sensation was pleasant, so much so that he started to reciprocate wings twitching and grace near bursting as the Hunter placed a hand in his hair drawing him nearer kissing him gently and passionately.

The snow fell heavier and Castiel smiled knowing that his family weren't crying from loss now but from joy, pure joy that their brother had found love, and as the kiss ended fireworks lit up the sky.

Dean looked at the coloured explosions in surprise before returning his gaze to Castiel grinning widely, "I heard when you find someone special you see fireworks but this is a bit ridiculous."

Castiel preened after the special remark but he merely gazed at the fireworks happily before leaning his forehead on Deans "I think they're wonderful."

Not mentioning to Dean he knew this to be the work of Gabriel, he'd miss his big brother but something told him they'd meet again, for now he was content to lay here with Dean.

His hunter.


End file.
